As If she never knew
by HouseofFiction101
Summary: Thomas finds himself in Italy for 3 years after being through a tough heartbreak, but soon finds Rebecca and everything becomes a rollercoaster. INSANELY ENTERTAINING. DEAR JOHN FANS WILL LOVE THIS. MORE CHAPTERS VERY soon.


PROLOGUE

I looked over the beach that was once my home searching for any sign of the girl I knew but it was untouched as if she never existed. I was in the Army headed overseas for the next three years, the next three years without her. The way her hair ended at her shoulders, her beautiful blue eyes, the way she blushed every time she smiled. Memories I will never two days I'll be in Italy away from my life and my most recent leave. The day I fell in love with her I'll never forget just as the day she said goodbye to me forever.

"Thomas…Hey Thomas, snap out of it man." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to find my trusted friend and former roommate Langley looking back at me.

"I can't help it Langley she's my life. Next leave I'm going to remind her of that." I said staring at her picture in my hand. The plane transporting us and some others to our new base was reported to land in 53 hours, enough for some of us to get the sleep we most desperately needed.

"Langley? If anything goes wrong between Callie and I don't let me make the same mistake again." He nodded in response and I knew he wouldn't let me.

Italy: 55 hours later…

The plane landed and as always we were given orders to work as the day begun. Italy had the customs we were to follow like any other place but it also had the people we should just stay away from; the Italian police. Blake, Langley, and I were sent to the city on patrol which we didn't mind seeming everything went well that is.

While I kept my instincts sharp like I was taught to Langley let his mind drift into the Italian goods such as food, wine, and women. I wasn't surprised one bit when his eyes locked on a girl then moved to another.

"Blake! Search the outer perimeter and report back then you're done with us." I commanded to him sending him off. "Langley, wait till after work to get caught up in the Italian ways. We haven't even been here 5 hours and you're already in trouble." I said shaking my head smiling.

"Do you see the girl reading at the café right there?" he asked me pointing in her direction secretly with his head. I followed his movement to see a young girl with long blonde hair in a casual dark blue dress, she was pretty but I couldn't seem to get the image of Callie out my head.

"Yeah I see she's cute man but not your type. Why'd you pick her?" I said still looking at the girl; the way she had her legs crossed politely, the smile that would appear every time someone passed her, the movement of her body.

"She's not my type but she does look like the kind of girl you would like. Come on man, I have to find some way for you to get rid of Callie. Your leave is 8 months away I doubt you'll both wait that long." he pointed out finally. "At least go introduce yourself to her." He added taking the gun in my hand away from me.

I walked toward the cafe casually keeping my eyes on the girl the entire time. She didn't even look up once from her book. I cleared my throat to get her attention she in response quickly looked up at me with a confused expression across her face. Her eyes were a sea green color and rather beautiful to look at. "May I sit?" I asked her motioning to the chair across from her. she nodded.

"I'm Officer Carter Thomas of the U.S. Army. What's your name? I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice you while passing through and I thought I would introduce myself but I guess this was a bad idea. I'm sorry for wasting your time, forgive me." I was about to get up and walk away when she put down her book and reached out a hand to stop me.

"My name is Rebecca James, I noticed your friend watching me first so it's alright." she said with a voice that sounded so sweet I wanted so badly to hear it again. "What are you doing here in Italy officer Thomas?" She asked.

"It's just Thomas, I'm stationed here for the next 3 years. If you don't mind me asking really quick how old are you?" I asked.

"24." she answered with a smile almost turning to a blush.

"29" I answered her silent question back to me. She needed to words to speak, she spoke with her eyes. "I'm sorry to cut this short but as you could probably tell from earlier I'm working so I have to go but may I have your number if you have one so maybe we can meet one day when I'm not in uniform and have nothing to-do." I said politely standing and flashing a soft smile. Rebecca grabbed a piece of paper and wrote an incredibly long number down she then handed it to me with a smile and placed it secretly into my hand. While her hand was still in my grasp I lightly bend her hand to my lips and kissed it softly.

"Thank you Ms. Rebecca." I said pulling her number gently away with my hand releasing hers. "Of course Thomas, feel free anytime" she said one last time before picking up her book again and returning where she paused. I walked back to Langley who was casually leaned against a wall holding my gun in one hand with his tossed over his shoulder, he clearly was watching the show. I concealed Rebecca's number in my jacket before Langley's curious eyes could see what I had.


End file.
